


Friends Are Forever

by RoxiMaximoff



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxiMaximoff/pseuds/RoxiMaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends. Such a distant term now. When you can't even remember who you are, how can you be expected to remember who your true friends are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Friend… A term that seems so distant now. Just what exactly it means to be one and who exactly your friends are.  
Things are so hazy. I can’t think straight. This person. They look so familiar, like a distant memory. A familiar stranger in a crowd. They’re talking to me. I can’t understand them. Everything is so foggy; yet, beginning to clear… _“Rogue…” _I can hear them call out. They’re talking to me? Who? Who is it…?_ “Rogue. Rogue! Can you hear me? Are ya okay?” _Rogue… That name. I know that name. Is that my name? Things are much clearer now. I can start to see. Those eyes. Black, with red pupils. So unnatural…_  
“Rogue! You have to snap out of it!” _Another voice? Another person… I can see them. Blue. They’re blue. Even stranger, I should feel frightened by all of this. Yet, it seems all so safe, so welcoming, so friendly._  
“Aww man. Do ya think she’s dead?”  
“I’m not sure. No, wait. Look, she’s breathing.”  
“Well that’s a start. But what do we do now? She doesn’t look too good… Ahh...” _These two. I know them. But who are they? The familiar strangers. I can see these images. Images in my head of them. Are they friends?_ “Rogue! C’mon! Wake up!!”  
“Gambit! Yelling won’t help anything…”  
 _Gambit. He’s the black-eyed one. I can see it. A faint memory._ “I know, Kurt. But if she don’t wake up, then what are we supposed to do?”  
“Look! She’s starting to wake up!” _Kurt. The blue one. I can’t quite seem to remember…_  
A scoff, “And you told Remy that yelling wouldn’t help.”  
“Ruhig, Gambit. Rogue, are you alright?”  
“Rogue… C’mon.” Concern trailing his tone  
Eyes fluttering open, I can see the nighttime sky. Looking left and right, I can see the two of them, coming into full view. “Where… Where am I?”  
They looked to one another with a smile, and then back down to me. Kurt, the blue one, sighed in relief. “You’re okay.”  
Pushing myself up slowly, I put a hand to the back of my head, rubbing it gently. “Kurt? Gambit?”  
“Yeah, it’s us. C’mon, let’s get you back to the institute.” Kurt said. He gestured to Gambit, then they both proceeded to help me up. Pulling me along, as they walked back to where ever they were taking me.   
I know these two, more than just their names and their faces, but I can’t seem to remember… This Institute…   
Some time later  
“Okay now. Here ya go.” They set me down on a bed. Kurt furrowed his brow, “Rogue? Are you sure you’re okay?”  
Looking around the room we were now in, my head began to throb. Random images flashing before me, not knowing any of them. “Rogue…” The name sounded strange on the tongue. “That’s… That’s me, isn’t it?” I questioned, my gaze landing on Gambit.  
He looked concerned, and quickly shifted his view to Kurt and then back to me. “Yeah, that’s you…” There was an awkward silence for a moment before, “Rogue… What all can you remember? Ya know, about what happened and everything?”  
 _Everything. Who I am, what happened… I don’t really know any of it._ “I… I can’t remember anything. Everything is a blur, and my head…” Quickly putting a hand to my temple, a rush of pain surged.   
“Nothing… You don’t remember anything?” Kurt asked. I shook my head slowly, wincing at the pain.   
Gambit sighed, “Great. Just what we need… Okay, well, let’s start from the beginning, yeah?” He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. “Do ya remember who I am?”  
I nodded, “Gambit. And that’s Kurt.”   
Gambit smirked, “Well, at least, ya remember ol’ Remy. That’s all that matters.”  
“Gambit…” Kurt rolled his eyes, “She probably only knows that because we’ve been talking to each other.” Gambit looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly back at him. “See? Told you.”  
“Way to kill a man’s moment, Nightcrawler…”  
Kurt shook his head, “Rogue. For right now, all you really need to know is that this is your home. The Xavier Institute. My room is right next door, and Gambit’s room is just down the hall. If you need anything, just come to either of us, preferably me, if you need anything.” Gambit gave Kurt a pointed look, which Kurt ignored. “For the most part, try to stay in here.”  
“Yeah, blue boy is right.” Gambit said, standing up. “The last thing we need is Red or Shades asking questions and looking at Remy to blame, like usual.”  
I nodded slowly, and Kurt smiled. “Don’t worry, Rogue. It’ll be alright. We’ll see you in the morning, try and get some sleep.” With that, the two took their leave, closing the door behind them.  
With a sigh, I stood, walking over to the vanity mirror. How does he expect me to sleep? I don’t even know where I am. Home? How can I be so sure? Looking the mirror, I can see a girl. She stood there, staring back at me. Greenish-gray eyes, which looked back with such concern and confusion; auburn hair which framed her heart-shaped face, with distinct white bangs hanging on either side; and pale white skin, which looked like it would glow in the sunlight.   
_Is this really me? It is, isn’t it? My head is just pounding… Maybe some sleep would do me good…_ Walking back to the bed, I lay down, only taking a moment before everything started to go dark…


	2. Morning Tears

Darkness fading away to morning light as I slowly allowed my eyelids to crack open. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. _That was the weirdest dream…_ Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, I stretched my arms above my head as I walked over to the closet. Quickly getting dressed, and proceeding down to the Dining Room for breakfast.

Walking into the Dining Room, everyone was sitting around the table, eating, chatting, and generally enjoying each other's company. Spotting a familiar Cajun, and went and sat down next to him. Quickly filling my plate up with breakfast goodies.

"Morning Cherè, did you sleep well?" Gambit asked, leaning in and placing his elbow on the edge of the table and resting his head in his hand.

I shrugged as I poured syrup on the plate, "I suppose so. I did have a crazy dream last night though."

Gambit perked up slightly, and smirked, "Oh really? An' what was this crazy dream a yours?"

"I dreamt that I had lost all of my memories. It was really scary, but now that I think about it, it's kinda silly really." Gambit gave a solemn look as I chuckled, "What's with that look?"

"It wasn't a dream, Cherè." He said, taking my bare hand in his. "This is…"

Shooting up out of bed, I frantically looked around. This room, the furniture, even the curtains—it was all so familiar, yet so distant. _I want to remember. Why can't I remember?_ I tugged at my hair, _How do I even know this is really me? Sure, I can see my reflection in the mirror, but how do I know that it's really me? I don't even know who I am…_ That was when the tears began streaming down my cheeks. I hurriedly tried to wipe them away, but more and more kept forming. "Stop it…"

A knock at the door almost made me jump out of my skin, "Rogue? Are you awake, Cherè?" The door cracked open and Gambit peeked in. "Cherè…" He said quietly, walking in and over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and motioned like he was going to place his hand on top of mine, but then stopped himself. "It's alright, Rogue. We'll figure out what happened to you, and we'll help you get your memories back." He cracked a small grin, "We wouldn't want you ending up like ole' Wolverine now would we?"

I wiped my eyes one more time with the back of my hand, "Wolverine?"

Gambit looked a bit shocked, "So you don't even remember him, do ya?" He looked around, and rubbed the back of his neck like he was thinking. "Remy don't even know how to begin to describe Wolverine."

A sudden, gruff, and unfamiliar voice coming from the door frame caused both of us to jump. "Why would you need to describe me, bub?"

"Wolverine!" Gambit quickly jumped up from the bed. He cleared his throat, and seemed to have a nervous disposition about him. "Well, Wolverine, ya see… There's a real funny story about all of this, and—"

"Rogue has, for some reason, lost all of her memories." Kurt answered, as he walked past Wolverine and into the bedroom. "Good morning, Rogue." He smiled.

Wolverine looked shocked, "Lost her… What do you mean she's lost her memories?!" He yelled, quickly turning his gaze to Gambit, "I swear, Gumbo, if this is somehow your fault…"

"Me?!" Gambit snapped back, "Why is it that every time something goes amiss, it's automatically Remy's fault?"

"Cause you're trouble, and you tend to take other's down with you when you decide to make bone-headed moves." Wolverine growled. Gambit looked taken aback, but didn't reply.

"Logan!" I yelled, "Stop blaming Remy for everything!" Everyone was staring at me now in disbelief. I gasped, slowly bringing my hands up to cover my mouth. "Logan…" I muttered, tears beginning to form yet again.

"Stripes…" Logan's voice became much calmer, "Don't worry, kid, we'll figure this out. Your case probably ain't nothing like mine. We'll get this sorted out with the Prof, only problem is he's in Scotland."

"Professor?" I asked, trying to wipe up my face.

"Alles gut, Rogue. The Professor is the one who brought us all here, remember?" Kurt said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head slowly, "Not at all… This is the worst feeling… I know that I should remember all of this, but I just… I just can't."

"Don't worry, Cherè. It's gonna be okay." Gambit said.

"I hate to agree with that Cajun, but he's right. Once the Prof gets back, we'll have him help ya figure out whatever this is." Logan let a small smile show, "Now come on, it's time for breakfast. So all of you need to get down there." He turned and began walking back out the door, stopping only just short of the hall. "Oh, and Rogue." I looked up to him, "Try to avoid conversation, alright? The last thing we want is everyone swarming you about you losing your memories and such. Got it?" I nodded, which Logan returned and left.

Kurt grinned, "Well then, I'll meet you two downstairs. Gotta get to the pancakes before Kitty does." With that, he turned on his heel and quickly walked out the door as well.

"Kitty?" I questioned, looking up at Gambit, who was the only other one left in the room now.

"Your old roommate. Petite, perky, says 'like' just about every other word." I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Cherè. Here, why don't ya get ready and Remy will wait for ya in the hall, yeah?" He smiled again at me, and left, closing the door behind him.

With a sigh, I stood up out of bed. _I had might as well hurry. I don't want to keep him waiting out there all morning..._ Quickly going into the bathroom, and getting in the shower, I didn't waste any time. Once out of there, I opened the wardrobe. _What the…? Why is everything so dark?_ I pulled out a long-sleeved purple top. _And not only that, but everything is long-sleeved. Is this really what I'd wear?_ Putting the long top back in the wardrobe, I dug through the back of it for what seemed like forever. Finally, I found a light blue tanktop. Grabbing and throwing it over on top of the bed, I reached in and just grabbed a simple pair of black skinny jeans. Finally, I was dressed. Brushing my hair, and my teeth, I stopped one last time in front of the mirror. _All of this seems so surreal…_

I finally opened the door, and saw that Gambit was leaning against the wall, playing with a deck of cards. "Messing around with your cards again?"

Gambit grinned, and pulled a card out from the middle of the deck, holding it up, it was the queen of hearts. He looked up, and looked like he was going to make a sarcastic remark, but stopped himself. "Mon Dieu… Cherè, you look good." He said with a grin, and then tilted his head to the side slightly. "Although, Remy don't remember you owning anything that wasn't black, green, or purple. Didn't even think that, that shade a blue existed to ya."

I looked down at myself and then back up at Gambit. "Yeah, it took me forever to find something that wasn't depressing. Do I really wear all of that?"

Gambit nodded, "You do; although, Remy could get used to this." He grinned. "But Cherè, don't ya think that you cover up a bit more?"

"Cover up?" I questioned. "Why would I need to cover up? Is there some sort of dress code here?"

Gambit chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, kinda. Just trust ole Remy on this one, you should probably cover up, at least your arms."

Shrugging to myself, I quickly ran in and grabbed the first jacket in the wardrobe; which, of course, was black, and then went back out to the hall with Gambit. Slipping it on, I gave Gambit a playfully sarcastic look. "Better?"

"Oui" He smiled. "Now then, let's get downstairs before old Wolverine loses his temper again."

Nodding to him, we walked downstairs in comfortable silence. _I wonder what the deal is with this dress code. I suppose that would explain all of the sheer and long-sleeved clothing in my wardrobe. I can worry about that later though, right now I just need to survive this breakfast._


End file.
